customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin (Earth-2165)
(Not to be confused with Lord Odin of the alien Asgardians, a very different race from the true Norse gods) Odin was once the All-Father of the Norse pantheon and tasked with watching over the people of Norway and its surrounding lands, however when the "Passing Of The Gods" took place Odin surrendered his crown so that he could stay and protect humanity alongside his son, the demigod known as Thor - as a reward for his selfless act Odin was allowed to keep a large portion of his former power by the Powers That Be - though he is currently far less powerful than he was as an All-Father. Origin Odin was originally one of the many All-Fathers, powerful beings that were given the right to lord over a pantheon of divinities in order to aid the mysterious Powers That Be in monitoring humanity until their services were no longer required - although many of the All-Fathers were convinced that humanity would never outgrow them Odin always felt humanity would someday abandon the pantheons but accepted it as inevitable and served his duty with pride. Odin was granted dominion over the Norse pantheon and was tasked with safeguarding the many tribes of Norway and its surrounding lands - although he and his many "children" were warriors by nature they tended to rule over their people with fairness and Odin was popular amongst both his pantheon and his followers: during the time of the Vikings Odin's influence grew considerably and he watched as his people spread across the world - it was during this age that Odin also fathered his son, the demigod known as Thor. As the age of the Vikings came to a close Odin witnessed the decline of his pantheon as the Norse began to abandon their old gods and Odin realised the "Passing Of The Gods" was at hand - yet when the Powers That Be arrived to take him and his pantheon to "the Great Kingdom" he declined and gave up his position as All-Father of the Norse, stating that he would rather stay and protect humanity with his son than continue a life as a faceless deity in some far away land - doomed to watch but never act on mortal affairs. The Powers That Be saw the goodness in Odin's heart and granted his wish but stripped him off most of his former power in the process - as a gift for his selflessness however they allowed him to keep some of his former abilities before they left, as they did so the kingdom of Valhalla vanished as well: leaving Odin and Thor to wander the mortal-world. For years Odin did just that, becoming a lone traveller and doer of good deeds while his son went on to become a legendary slayer of monsters - in time Odin would settle down in a cave in an undisclosed area of Norway and has remained there ever since, it is said in times of great need Odin will rise from his cave in defence of humanity and a few heroes have ventured to seek his guidance, especially those of the mystic-variety. Powers At the height of his power Odin could dismiss beings such as Merlin or Mordred with a flick of his wrist and was at the very top of the cosmic circle, however with his willing sacrifice to stay on the earth-plane Odin has been stripped of his former godlike power but still retains enough of his former glory to be considered far more powerful than your average superhuman. At his current level of power Odin can control the weather, transform himself and others into animals or plants, understand and speak all languages, never age nor grow sick, create enchanted-items of considerable power and has vast intelligence verging on omniscience - in addition to all this Odin is a master of magic who can rival Merlin in potency but is much more limited than he was as an All-Father and can tire himself easily when utilising powerful spells. Battle Stats Hero Level: 13.2 Agility: 4 Speed: 4 Strength: 8 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10++++ Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Level 10+ Characters Category:Benefactors